Ocean Dream
by Sierra Akurai
Summary: ***CHAPTER 3 UP*** Umm.. I thought I oughta try my hand at a Pokemon fic.. *shrug* Ok, Ok, don't look at me like that, OK?! It'll improve.. ^.^;;
1. Part 1 - Clair the Dragon Trainer.

Ocean Dreams  
  
Written by Luna Kitty  
  
* * * A u t h o r ' s - N o t e * * *  
Hi all. Well, this is my first Pokemon fic ^.^;; Its gonna be a AAMR and some others too, so look out for that! ^_^;;  
I was thinking, it may be helpful to have a character list for this. And this fic may change a few things, so to cleanse any confusion the ages of the characters featuring in this fic are as follows :  
Ash - 14  
Misty - 15  
Brock - 18   
Clair (the Blackthorn Gym Leader) - 16  
Lance (the Dragonmaster ) - 18  
* * * A u t h o r ' s - N o t e * * *  
  
Part 1 - Clair the Dragon Trainer.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok Pikachu, I know we can do this together, I know we can. Together we can do anything!" Ash Ketchem, trainer from the town of Pallet, said to himself to psyche himself up for the rather heavy battle he was preparing for. With a chirp from Pikachu, sitting on his hat, he knew he was a ready as he could ever be.  
  
He took in a deep breath, which he let out again in a sigh, and stepped forward, to greet the cheering crowd with a wave, and look over to see his opponant. With this new system, you never really knew what trainer you were up against. Why, Ash could be against a novice, or a hot-shot trainer, and he wouldn't know till the last second.  
  
But, Ash reminded himself with a firm nod, he WAS one of those hot-shot Trainers, so therefore he had nothing to worry about. As if his Pikachu had psychic powers, which Ash doubted very much, it tapped his head resurringly and chirped his advice.  
  
He looked over to see the person he would be duking it out against. Having had to have already chosen his Pokemon before the match, he had chosen to battle with his Blastiose (which he had evolved from his Squirtle), his Charizard (a risky choice, but one worth it for its firepower) and his Pikachu, who never failed him. He also included in his line-up his new Fearow, who had proven itself to be as effective in battling as any of his other Pokemon.  
  
The person he was up against would have to be the strangest-looking trainer he had fought yet, but one familar to him. Rather short in height, she had blue hair just down past her ears, though she had a ponytail which was sticking out everywhere and pericing blue eyes, blue eyes which were looking directly at him, as though 'summing' him up so to speak.  
  
Infact, Ash thought, those eyes seemed to be made out of sapphire; he had never seen such deep eyes before, ever ..  
  
"Hailing from Blackthorn City, Seeded #1 for all the GymLeaders of Johnto we have Clair the GymLeader!" the announcer yelled over the PA, and the packed stadium roared with appluse as the GymLeader waved and smiled, her smile not quite reaching her eyes as she turned back to Ash, who gulped.   
  
"And the challenger is Ash Ketchem, trainer from Pallet!" yelled the announcer, and guestured towards Ash, who waved and smiled as the audience clapped polietly. Pikachu chirped and jumped down, to land on the raised platform, which served as the trainers stand. Ash was standing the red, oppistie him was Clair on the blue.  
  
"4 pokemon each! Let the battle begin!" the old man who had been announcing the start, details and end of Pokemon battles at the Indigo Stadium for the past 50 years, announced and lent back in to his chair, his eyes dancing across the battle feild, waiting for it to start.  
  
"Alright go, Venusaur!" called Ash, throwing a Pokeball and releasing his Venusaur, who grunted and looked up at Clair, waiting for her choice of Pokemon.  
  
"OK, starting big are we? Go, Dragonite!" Clair smirked, her eyes cold as she threw a Pokeball and released her massive Dragonite, who, growling at Venusaur, towered over Venusaur, waiting for his command.  
  
And before Ash could command his Pokemon to attack, Clair cried, "Take the over-grown beast down! OverFlow!"   
  
Ash was stunned, he had never heard a attack like that before. But with a swift nod, the Dragonite spread its wings wide, lifted its head (Ash could make out that the Dragonites eyes had turned a glowing blue color) and opened its mouth and spat out water, which hit the Venusaur head-on; it was blown back by the attack, to Ash's platform, where it wobbled and swayed voilently, Ash grasping the sides of his Platform for dear life.  
  
Foutunely, the Platform didnot fall, much to Ash's relief (Pikachu was clinging to Ash's head/neck for all it was worth) but it appeared that Venusaur had fainted from the water attack. It was lying on its belly, covered in bruises and dripping wet; Ash sweatdropped as he recalled him.  
  
"It seems as though Ash's Venusaur is no match for Clair's Dragonite," the announcer said, over the cheering for Clair's victory. Clair smiled and waved, before praising her Pokemon.  
  
If Clair could KO his Venusaur with a single Water attack, Ash thought shakily, replacing Venusaur's ball on his belt, watching as Clair recalled her Pokemon with a smile, then he would be bet for sure.  
  
But then, Ash thought, trying to think up a tatic to use against Clair, she uses water Pokemon. And If I can paralyse them..  
  
"OK, Pikachu, your up!" Ash pushed Pikachu forward, it sprung down lightly and waddled out to the middle of the feild, looking up at Clair with a quizzacal look on its face.  
  
"Electric, eh? Plan to paralyse my Pokemon, ne? Well, theres another thing coming. Go Dragonair!" Clair said coldly, and Ash jumped. Did she read my mind? he asked as a slow smile spread across her lips, again never reaching her eyes, as she threw a Pokeball backhandedly, and a slim Dragonair poped out, looking at Pikachu with a friendly look in its eyes.  
  
"Make the first move." Clair smirked, crossing her arms, her face and stance oozing self-confindence. "This should be interesting."  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderwave attack! Paralyse it!" yelled Ash, seizing his chance to attack. Pikachu smiled, its cheeks glimmering with electrical sparks as it attacked, a full force charge aimed at the Dragonair, which shook off the charge as easliy as if it had never been attacked.   
  
Pikachu was shocked that the water Pokemon was able to throw off such a powerful attack, even against a type that had the advantage over it. It stepped backwards shakily, but didn't give the Dragonair a chance to attack back. It threw out a massive Thunderbolt, which hit but didn't affect.  
  
By now, Pikachu was worn out. It had used up alot of it's electrical power and the Dragonair seemed not to notice the attack, let alone feel it.  
  
Ash, sweat beading up on his forehead, glanced up at Clair, who hadn't commanded her Dragonair to do anything yet. But as he looked at her, a glint in her eye, as she snorted in disgust.  
  
"Dragonair! Show the electric rodent a REAL Thunder! Now!" she cried, as her Dragonair cried out, its sharp cry echoing around the now silent staduim. The sky, before shining with brightness of the middle of the day, clouded over, the clouds became grey and thunder rumbled in the air.  
  
"Thunderbolt attack, now!" yelled Clair, as a huge lightning-bolt cracked down, illumating Dragonair with its brightness. Then Dragonair 'leapt' forward into the bolt, opened its eyes and mouth, and blasted out 100,000 or so volts of electricity towards Pikachu.  
  
When the light of the blast cleared away, and Ash unsheilded his eyes, he saw Pikachu, black as charcol, lying on the ground, with scorch marks from the attack burned into the ground.  
  
Although the clouds cleared and the sun became bright, one thing was for sure. Pikachu had fainted from the massive attack.  
The crowd cheered loudly as Clair recalled her Dragonair (who was seemingly exhausted from its preformance) and smirked over at Ash, rasing a eyebrow cockily as he too, recalled his downed Pokemon.  
  
He only had two Pokemon left. Fearow and Charizard. Ash fingered his Pokeball's lightly, before deattaching one from his belt with a florish. Ash needed to win this battle to stay in the game, and even though his Fearow was strong, it wouldn't be effective against electric attacks. And Charizard wasn't effective agaist water type Pokemon. It seemed as though Clair had him trapped, judging by her cool and calculating attitude.  
  
Ash made up his mind and threw the Pokeball, calling, "Go Charizard!"  
  
This suprised Clair. Alot. She sweatdropped as the huge dragon appeared from the ball, and threw her Pokemon, also calling, "Go Draite!"  
  
The Pokemon that came out of her Pokeball was a Pokemon which Ash had never seen before. It was about 2 feet tall, green with yellow parts, and suprisingly blue eyes, which stared cockily up at Charizard.  
  
Charizard grunted, a small flash of flame eruptting from his nose as he snorted. Draite didn't do anything, but just stood there.  
  
"Charizard, FlameThrower!" Ash cried, seeing victory in his mind's eye. But.. Charizard did naught but snort again.  
Clair, from the other side, smiled cooly, but did not order the new Pokemon to preform any sort of attack.  
  
The crowd began to become restless. Seeing no action, they began to yell out abusive things, like "We came here to see a Pokemon battle!" and "Get off the feild!" to Ash. But still Ash's Charizard didn't move, and neither did Clair's Pokemon.  
  
Oh no, Charizard, not again! Please! Ash thought frantically. "FireSpin! Please!"   
  
Charizard ignored him again, to the disgust of both the crowd and Ash.  
  
"It appears that neither Pokemon wants to fight, so I - would you look at that!" The announcer said excitedly, as the little Dragon disappeared and reappeared over Charizard's head, and Mega Kicked him, causing Charizard to fall to the ground, fainted by that one puny Pokemon, who stood on him trumpiantly.  
  
"It seems as though Clair's Draite has defeated Charizard, Ash's final Pokemon. Clair now can go forward into the Quarter-Finals!" cried the announcer over the roaring of the crowd, most of whom had stood up and yelled and cheered for the champion.  
  
As the crowd cheered, Ash gaped, awed as how the little Pokemon was so strong, it could defeat his Charizard. Hanging his head, he recalled his fainted Pokemon and looked up at Clair, who had already recalled her Pokemon, and was looking straight at him.  
  
"You need to practise. As if a puny trainer like you defeat a DragonMaster? Hah! Dream on." Clair held his stare till Ash broke the glance and trudged out of the stadium, sorry for himself because it would be another long year before he could challenge the Elite again.  
  
But this year I didn't even make it that far, Ash thought, and pushed back hot, salty tears, as he left behind him the noise of the Stadium and headed for the Pokemon Center, which Clair's words in his head.  
  
* * *  
"Ash! Ash!"   
  
Ash looked up slowly, lifting his head from his arms. Ash saw his Mum, Misty, Brock and Professer Oak come running up to him, their faces glowing.  
  
"Hey Ash! You did great!" Ash's mum told him, and hugged him tightly. Ash mumbled a reply as Pikachu jumped up onto the table, choking on some fried rice it had stolen from Ash's plate, which had been untouched.  
  
"Yes Ash! Don't be so hard on yourself," advised Professer Oak wisely. "Clair is a tough trainer to beat, after all, she is a Gym Leader!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Ash lowered his head onto his arms again as he saw Misty frown and look away. She wasn't pleased, and that was all that mattered to him. 


	2. Part 2 - Chasing the Dream.

Ocean Dreams  
  
Written by Damia Holderson  
  
Part 2- Chasing the dream..  
  
* * * A u t h o r ' s - n o t e * * *  
Well, what can I say about this fic? Its my FIRST Pokemon fic, but it's got a plotline, a good one at that, and I think I'll go far with it.. if you like it, please reveiw it, otherwise I don't know whose reading it and stuff.. =3 I'd love you if you did.. you know I would =3 AND I'll be happy to return the favor: you read and reveiw my work, I'll R&R yours. ^..^;; So don't be afraid to review,  
* * * A u t h o r ' s - n o t e * * *  
  
"Hmm.. it seems as though Clair goes on to win Gold for Blackthorn City.." Ash muttered halfheartedly, flicking off the T.V he was watching.  
He had his head resting on his elbows on his bed, and with the click of a remote, the screen went blank, and Pikachu jumped up onto him, springing lightly onto his shoulder and chirping in his ear.  
  
"I know, I did my best, but.. even though I would've liked to win Gold, I know I wouldn't of. And maybe, I can see Clair after the League is over, and congradulate her.. after all, she is the League champion!" Ash said, rolling off the bed and straightning up, reaching for his hat and placing it on his head with a florish.  
  
"Ok.. Clair, here I come.. I might even see Misty if I'm lucky.. I heard she was training today with Brooklyan, and Brooklyan's Clair's friend, isn't she? Gym Leader of Cobalt City, the new countries leader.." Ash decided, opening the door and walking out of the cabin, his ears already full of the noises of various Pokemon battling, and in his brain, the image of Misty gushing over him..  
  
* * *  
"Go Golduck! Finish her off with a Ice Beam!" commanded the blonde-haired girl to her Pokemon, a scraweny looking creature that was known as a Golduck. It appeared to breifly nod, before charging up a attack in between its hands, and fired it off at the Goldeen, flapping uselessly on the dirt about a far ways away from it.  
  
The attack that Golduck launched hit home. The Goldeen flopped over, fainted, and Misty, a red-head with a temper, recalled her, though on her face was the expression of one who was happy, not angry or defeated.  
  
The blonde-haired trainer, named Brooklyan, recalled her winning Golduck, and turned to Misty with a warm smile, shaking strands of her hair out of her face as she did so,  
  
"Well, Misty. You're definatly improving, even though you should let that Goldeen evolve, it'll be much more powerful as a Seaking.. other then that, you're doing great!" she said, with her head cocked slightly to the left as she praised her opponant.  
  
"Gee, thanks Brooke. I think I'm improving too. Even Psyduck seems smarter," Misty said, before noticing the dumb duck had let itself out of its Pokeball and tripped over its feet, coughing up water all over Brooklyan's sneakers. ".. or not.." Misty sweatdropped, seemingly keeping her calm, before exploding, as the duck tried to get up, but rolled over onto its butt and helf its head, moaning.  
  
"YOU DUMB DUCK! Don't come out of your Pokeball unless I command you to!" Misty recalled her Psyduck angrily, whilst Brooke laughed, seemingly not to care about her dripping socks and sneakers.  
  
"Misty, Misty.. you've got to control your temper.. you do know that I evolved my Golduck from a Psyduck as dumb as yours, you know.." Brooklyan laughed at Misty's anger.  
  
"Not QUITE as dumb, though," Misty said bitterly, attaching the Psyducks ball to her belt in a flurish, as though detirminded to change the subject off of her deranged Pokemon.  
  
"I guess you have a point there," Brooke laughed, putting her hands behind her head as Misty fell over, face-first into the asphelt.  
  
"Well, If it ain't 'lil Ash!" Brooklayn turned her attention away from Misty, who quickly got up at the name 'Ash', to a figure coming towards them at a relatively slow pace, his figure haunched and his eletric rodant sitting on his shoulder. "How are you?"  
  
Ash, who now was near the two girls, sweatdropped and glared at Brooklyan as Pikachu chirped his warning. "I wish you'd stop calling me that.." Ash growled, meaning Brooklyan's referance to him as 'lil Ash and sometimes "Ash-y-poo", "And I'm fine thanks.. I was wondering if you knew where Clair was..?"  
  
Misty, who had turned red inside at Ash's presence, noticed the way he asked where the GymLeader was, as if he had something to discuss with her.. her thoughts were confirmed as he said in a undertone, "I'd like to talk to her about something.."  
  
"You moron! Lousy good-for-nothing trainer!" Misty spat, getting the wrong impression that Ash might like Clair because he was talking in that tone, even though she knew Clair was a bit old for him. Pikachu chirped in suprise at her reaction, and ran up to sit on Ash's head. She angered futher as Ash turned to her, creastfallen,  
  
"What did I ever do to you, Misty?"  
  
Misty, swelling with fury like a bullfrog, grew redder as she stuttered over her words, before Brooklyan jutted in, her cheeriness overwhelming the tense situation, as well as Pikachu's soothing cooes, strangly he was reminisent of a songbird, the way he was cooing. But the sound cooled the situation down.  
  
"Clair? Winner of the Gold medal for Blackthorn City.. agian?" Brooke smirked. She just had to rub it in, for Clair's sake. As Ash lowered his head, and Pikachu glared up at Brookylan before chirping sharply and angrily, as though scolding the older trainer, she felt sorry for him. Poor kid, he just wants to see the champion, she thought, and lifted his chin up.  
  
"Hey, she's at the PokeCenter, getting her Pokemon healed. Don't take offence, OK?" Brooke winked as Ash nodded and treked off to the Pokecenter, his pace quickening noticably. They could hear Pikachu chirping in the distance as Ash opened the PokeCenter door and walked inside.  
  
Turning her gace leftwards, towards Misty, who now, also noticing Ash's change of speed, was glowing red, Brooklyan turned back to her friend, and hissed in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry about him. Clair's with Lance, or so I hear.. you'll snag him soon enough.." with a wink at Misty's shocked reaction, one of disbelief but one also of relief, Brooklyan drew another Pokeball from her belt, saying, "So, another battle?"  
  
* * *  
"Thanks Nurse Joy for that. Dratini wasn't feeling very well, she still isn't.. she seems brighter though now, what was wrong with her?"  
  
"Ah, your Dratini has no problems, Dragonmaster, unless you count the signs of motherhood a problem.."  
  
"You mean Dratini's going to be a mother?!"  
  
"She is pregnat with 6 kits. Should be born in 6 months time."  
  
These voices were what Ash heard as he walked into the Pokecenter. A gush of cool air swept his hat off his head, which Pikachu managed to leap back and catch just in time, placing it back onto his head as he approached the counter.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy. I should've known.. after all, I do know my Pokemon.. ah.. who do we have here?"   
  
Clair, who had turned round to face in Ash's direction, spotted him with a bemused smile on her face, probely from the fact that she had just been told her Dratini was having babies. That bemused smile turned to a quizzacal press of her lips as she studied him with her head tilted to one side, head to toe, seeming not to reconise him.  
  
Actually, the only one who DID seem to reconise Ash was Nurse Joy, and she said with a warm smile, "Ah, Ash, hello once again. Do your Pokemon need a check-up?"  
  
"Yes thankyou, Nurse Joy.." Ash responded, placing his 5 Pokeballs and his Pikachu on the counter. The smiling woman picked them up and carried them into the healing room.   
  
During that time, Clair had seemed to reconise who he was, a greeted this knowledge with a smile/smirk. "Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town, correct?"  
  
  
Seeing Ash nod, Clair seemed to understand what he wanted. "Have you come here to battle me again, trainer from the town of Pallet?"  
  
"Yes, as soon as my Pokemon are healed.. I would like to see how you battle again.." Ash was cut off by a deeper voice, strangly familar, from someone that had just entered the room.  
  
"See how the Dragonmistress battles, eh? That's a treat to behold.." The familar voice sounded from the man who walked up to Clair, and gave her a bearhug from behind her, looping his arms around her neck and shoulders and kissing her cheek gentley as he looked up to see Ash standing there, looking shocked to say at the least.  
  
"Ash Ketchem?" The man asked, then, it occured to Ash who the man was.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"The very one and same," Lance said, smiling as he swayed gently from side to side, cuddling against Clair, who smiled, cooed like Pikachu or something similar (Ash noticed that alot of people were making Pokemon noises and wondered why. Prehaps it made you closer to the Pokemon if you could speak its language?) and close her eyes.  
  
"Well, then, a battle you say you want? A battle you will get!" Clair, snapping her eyes open at the rememberance of Ash's challenge, said, unlatching Lance from her torso, although she still grasped his hand in hers.  
  
"Ash, your Pokemon have been healed and are here," a call from the front desk came, and there Pikachu, munching on a juicy-looking red apple, and the 5 other Pokeballs sat, waiting for Ash to collect.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy.." Ash thanked the Nurse, before turning towards Clair and Lance again.  
  
"OK, I'm ready, Gym Leader," Ash said, squaring his shoulders and adjust his hat, as Pikachu decided to jump on it and attack his hand with his paws. "Hey, stop that.."   
  
Clair chuckled and nodded breifly, accepting his challange, and turned to the Nurse, saying,  
  
"Keep my Dratini there. She can't afford to lose her kits, expessially those sired by the great DragonMaster's Dragonair!" At this, Clair turned round to Lance, and stroked his cheek as if saying something in 'code', for Lance noded understandingly.  
  
Ash noted that after Clair had retracted her hand, it seemed to .. glow slightly..? Must be a trick of the light.. summerised Ash, shaking his head and blinking.  
  
Then, she let go off Lance and headed for the door, alothough Lance followed her like a lost puppy dog, though he, as tall as he was, towered a far ways above Clair as he went outside with her.  
  
Ash folllowed, but as he was leaving, heard Nurse Joy cluck disapprovingly under her breathe.  
  
"Those two.. can't contoll their hormones.." before he went totally out, and the heat of the day struck him once more, and he wasn't focoused on anything but the battle that was going to take place.  
  
There waiting for him was Clair, and Lance lying down on the grass under a shady tree, a tree which gave shade even in this kind of weather. He lent back on his arms, so that he could prop himself up, but still have a full veiw of the battle.  
  
"Hey guys, even though I'm not a Gymleader, I'll do the judging OK?" Lance called out, the thought suddenly striking him, and was answered with a stiff nod from both trainers, both fully contrated on the battle.  
  
Ah, seems like this will prove to be a interesting battle.. it seems as though Ash has taken some notice to Clair and has copied the cold way she battles.. though Lance, then smiled to himself at the thought of some sweet memeroy that he had just remembered, his mind being brounght back as Clair spoke.  
  
"Well? Trainer from Pallet, are we going to do battle?" demanded Clair, already reaching for her Pokeball at Ash's nod, and she felt with all her power in her girft to sense others aura's, that this trainer wasn't going to lose easily.  
  
* * *  
"Hey, there's Ash!" Misty turned her attention away from the battle which had just commenced (Her losing, but she wasn't paying attention to that) and peered past Brooklyan to see Ash's back and his sexy (to her anyways) backside, and in her mind, purred at the sight.  
  
"Trust you to notice.." Brooklyan said with a smirk, turning to see the 3 trainers herself. "Hmm.. it looks like Ash and Clair are going to battle.. Ash'll have a hard time.. lets go have a look, eh?"  
  
With that, the two trainers walked over to the place where Ash and Clair were to battle, seeing Lance watching from the tree intently, focousing his gaze or on person more so, Misty thinking in her mind as she approached with Brookylan,  
  
Ash can do it. I know it. Even though Clair is a great trainer, he can beat her! I know it!  
  
* * * A u t h o r ' s - n o t e * * *  
Remember guys, the review button is your FRIEND  
* * * A u t h o r ' s - n o t e * * * 


	3. Part 3 - Battle cold. Ice Cold.

Ocean Dreams  
  
Written by Damia Holderson (a.k.a Dragoness Skye)  
  
Part 3 - Battle cold. Ice Cold. When 2 strong spirits clash.  
  
* * * A u t h o r ' s - n o t e * * *  
Yes, I posted only a few days ago, but I LOVE THIS FIC! I really AM getting into writing about these Pokemon creatures, again, you can reveiw, and I'll be more then happy to review you back! But make sure if you post a negitive reveiw that you explain what could be fixed, not just 'Oh, I hate this fic,' Thats OK, but please tell me / why./ Anyway, enjoy this chapter! ^.^;;  
* * * A u t h o r ' s - n o t e * * *  
  
"Hey Ash! I see your going to duke it out with Clair?"   
  
Disturbing the tense atmostphe was Brooklyan with her usual bubbly self, rather welcomed by Lance at least, who never quite got used to the way Clair was used to battling, which was : Battle cold. Ice Cold. That was her favourite saying, and she used it every time she battled with him.  
  
Ash, who had heard not one set of footsteps upon the dirt, but two, turned round quickly, his chosen Pokeball in his hand, and saw Misty, before quickly turning around again, facing Clair with a derterminded look on his face.  
  
Now Misty was watching him, he would /have/ to win! Ash gulped, while Pikachu, dizzy from all of his quick twistings, fell from his shoulder and landed bellyfirst on the gravel, moaning, clutching his head.  
  
"Pikachu! Don't get sick on me, buddy!" Ash hissed, picking up his dizzy Pokemon and placing him back on his shoulder, sweatdropping as Pikachu swaggered like a drunk, and fell off again.   
  
This time, hearing snorts of laughter from Clair, Misty, Brooklyan and Lance, (all of whom were sitting side-by-side under the huge tree, watching the battle, besides from Clair of course) he didn't bend down to pick the poor eletric rat up, but merely left him there and threw the Pokeball, crying,   
  
"Go Blastiose!" True to his word, a mightly Blastiose appeared from the Pokeball, the final evoloution that evolved from Squirtle. The Blastiose lumbered up to stand on its two feet, casting its shadow into Clair.  
  
But Clair apparently was ready for anything. With a flick of her wrists, she called out, "Go Dragonair!" and a long, silky Dragonair appeared, its eyes calm and its body poised, underneth Ash's Blastiose, who snorted at how pathetic the dragon seemed, compared to he.  
  
But Ash, reconising the Dragonair to be that one that had beaten him in the League, quickly called out his fear to the turtle, which cocked its water pipes at Dragonair, ready for a Hydro Pump,  
  
"Don't be fooled, this Dragonair is stong! Hydro Pump now!!" Ash commanded and the Blastiose aimed and fired!  
  
The attack hit home, straight into Dragonair who was blown backwards by the blast. When the water subsided, the Dragonair was left soaking wet, the hot air quickly evaporating the exess water, the rest left shiny on her skin, as she waited for her order from her misstress.  
  
"Dragonair, get close to the Blastiose! Get on top of it, then ThunderWave it!" Clair called, revealing her stratagy, but Ash, having no time to call out a warning to his Blastiose as Dragonair was quick to weave its way onto Blastiose's back, its long,thin body streached the length of its sholders. Then..  
  
BAM! SIZZLE!  
  
The Dragonair and the Blastiose were lit up by the blast, and the Blastiose fell heavily to the ground, as Dragonair leapt off, letting out its haunting cry, as Lance confirmed the win was to Dragonair, and the battle was now 2 to 3 in favor of Clair.  
  
Clair only smiled faintly at her sucess, seemingly casuall even though so cold, as she recalled her Dragonair and replaced its ball with a new one, which she flicked up and down in the air, waiting for Ash to recall his Pokemon, which he did rather hastily.  
  
He blushed as he heard Misty whisper something to Brooklyan, because he heard her rather loud reply,   
  
"Well, you can't knock him, at least he's trying!"  
  
Ash blinked and threw out his Pokeball, which turned out to be his Fearow. It blinked and streached its wings out, crying and facing Dragonair, who was replaced with a new Pokemon, a Dragonite. This particular Dragonite appeared to be more sturdier-built then most, in accordance to the picture that had just popped up on Ash's Pokedex, and it also seemed smaller, with larger wings.  
  
Smiling coolly, Clair looked up at Ash's Fearow, already in the air, and ordered her Dragonite to gain the same altitude as Fearow.  
  
Ash gulped, knowing that he had to win this battle to stay in the battle, and he was dertiminded to win. Pikachu pikaed from the ground, although it was hard to tell if it was a 'Go-for-it' yell, or just a moan, because the electric mouse was still rolling around on the ground.  
  
"Ok Fearow! Fury Attack!" commanded Ash as Fearow prepared for the attack, before blasting it out at Dragonite, who was hit badley, and it seemed to affect him, as he dropped a few meters before rising again. It seemed that these Pokemon had their own weaknesses, though so well trained by their trainer.  
  
"Ok, a sky battle, eh? Ok, go Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" coached Clair, her face towards her Pokemon (looking up) and hair sweapt back onto her neck.   
  
Nodding, the Dragonite's inner mouth glowed with a kind of bright white energy ball, which grew as Dragonite released the energy, hitting Fearow in the chest, and winding it. The bird dropped like a stone to the ground.  
  
Ash gasped and ran towards his Pokemon. Touching it lightly on its feathery back, he asked, "Fearow? Are you alright?"   
  
Suprisingly, the bird Pokemon shook itself, and stood up, flexing its wings as it glanced to the sky at Dragonite, something close to hate written on its face. The bird seemed 'fine' though its right wing and leg were damaged, but it flapped back into the air easily enough.  
  
"Ok Dragonite, time for body attacks. HammerThrow!" Clair called up to her Dragonite, who once hearing the command dove down to reach the altitude that Fearow was at, and smashed into him, bringing down the bird headfirst into the ground.  
  
As Fearow tried to struggle upwards from Dragonite, it appeared to be 'frozen' in the sense that it couldn't move, as Clair's Dragonite hit the Pokemon with its tail repeatedly, driving the Fearow's beak futher into the dirt.  
  
"Hey! Thats not fair!" a voice cried from the side. Ash turned and saw Brookylan standing up, with a expression of suprise/alarm on her face as she approched Ash to stand beside him.  
  
"Clair, thats a special attack. You only use it if its a impossible battle to win, not a rookie battle," Brooklyan said, shaking her head in disbelief at her friend, whose smile faded slightly.  
  
"You know about that attack?" she asked, whilst whistling sharply, signalling to her Dragonite to stop thrashing the battered Fearow and to get off and step back, which it obeyed, but rather reluanclently, as if they bloodthirsty creature enjoyed beating up the Pokemon.  
  
"'Course I do. My Vaporeon knows it, remember? You gave the TM to me.. but anyways, I hope you don't mind if I.. step in.." said Brooklyan, and stood up besides a shocked Ash, while she called out, "Go Jynx!"  
  
A hypnotic-looking Pokemon named Jynx appeared and at Brooklyan's request powered up a Ice Punch that threw the Dragonite a hundred or so meters back, it was so forceful.  
  
Another Ice Punch commenced Dragonite's battle : after all Dragons are weak against Ice-types. Lance announced the score. "So, one on one now. Or two on one, if Brooklyan's helping," at that point, Lance stood up, eyebrows raised. "I hope everyone doesn't mind if I join this fight too."  
  
It was more of a statement then a question, and suddenly, Ash's Fearow and Brooke's Jynx were face to face with a huge Gyarados of Lances, while Clair recalled her fainted Dragonite.  
  
Then Clair called out her Dratini, an interesting choice, a Dratini and a Gyrados against a Fearow and a Jynx, both of which were able to easily defeat the Pokemon of the DragonTrainers, for they had the moves and the level to pull it off.  
  
But it seemed that Lance and Clair knew what they were doing. "Go Dratini! Take on that Fearow! Quick Attack!" commanded Clair, and as quick as lightning, her Dratini slipped forward and wrapped itself around Fearow's neck, just as the startled bird took off and retreated to the sky.  
  
Meanwhile, Lance was trying a different tatic. "Gyarados! Body Slam!" The Jynx only had time to gasp as it was taken down by ...LB of Gyarados, and when Gyarados retreated, the Jynx didn't stand. It was defeated.  
  
"To think that the Jynx knocked out a Dragonite, but was too weak to stand a chance against fighting-type attacks.. pathetic.." Lance chuckled to himself, watching a very suprised Brooklyan recall her Pokemon, with a look of immense respect for Lance on her face.  
  
Meanwhile, Clair's poor Dratini was still up in the air, clinging for dear life to the Fearow who was flapping and shaking its long neck in a effort to get the creature off.  
  
"Dratini! ThunderWave!" called Clair, and the frightened Dratini let loose its ThunderWave attack; much more powerful then the last time because it was under such stress, which paralysed the Fearow.  
  
Ash could only look on in horror as his Fearow began to fall towards the ground, gathering speed as it plummented. But another scary thing was, and it showed on Clair's face, that the Dratini had gotten loose from around the Fearow's neck, and was falling just as fast just above the Pokemon.  
  
Dratini was screeching wildly as it hurtled towards the ground. The noise struck fear into the heart of Clair and everyone whom was watching.  
  
Dratini.. Clair thought, narrowing her already narrow eyes, Just this once in front of Lance.. Teleport!  
  
"Ouch!" Clair exclaimed, as she was driven down from the force of the Dratini, which landed safely on her chest and bounced happily onto her stomach, knowing it was safe. But Clair was less comfortable, she was on her ass on the rough gravel and wasn't too pleased.  
  
But she smiled as her Dratini cooed and wrapped itself around her neck, and she stood up and brushed herself down with gloved hands.  
  
"But-but-but.. that Dratini was over there.." Ash pratically yelled, shaking his head from the direction that Dratini had been free-falling and the place where it was now, safe around Clair's throat.  
  
"Well, it seems the Dratini is safe now," Lance concluded, but with a raised eyebrow and a slight shake of the head himself,"..and so is your Fearow,"  
  
Ash relised that his Fearow had been falling towards the ground too, and turned to look at his Pokemon to recall it. But, to Ash's amazement, the bird was sort-of lying on the ground, but didn't have any marks, scrapes or bruises on it. It was as if it had never fallen in the first place.   
  
It chirped happily as Ash recalled it, then turned to stare at Clair, as everyone was now doing, even Misty who had walked over from her spot under the tree to see what all the hulla-ballo was about.  
  
"Thats extremely lucky, Clair," Brooklyan said, with a diginifyed tone of voice,"that Fearow and Dratini were about to be roadkill. I doubt that a Pokemon could stop itself at that height and that speed they were going at,"  
  
"Clair, this is the 2nd time you've done something like this," Lance hissed into her ear, clamping a hand on her shoulder and smiling, talking through his teeth. "All can say, is how you could stop those Pokemon. Was is some kind of enhancer, or what?"  
  
At that reply, Clair smiled smugly, knowing her secret was safe, her Pokemon were safe, her reputation was safe and that was all that really mattered to her right now.  
  
* * * 


End file.
